Valentine's a Kick ass
by kazukarin
Summary: V-day isnt one of Kagomes favorite holidays.And she gets into a fight with her no so secret love Inuyasha.They fight like cats and dogs.But this v-day is different.what happens when you sprinkle a little bit of craziness from Kagomes cousin Diana in to it


** Disclaimer:** m.i.b. can we at least buy a few letters?" na-chan asked they nodded "which ones?" one of them asked "ok how bout I" I said "N"na-chan said "U"I said "Y"na-chan said "A"I said "S"na-chan said "H"I said "A"na-chan finished They nodded and went to buy them "damn it na-chan we dont own him"I whined "shut up yen-chan at least we own the letters!!" na-chan hissed at me as one of m.i.b. stared at us "its just not enough....but whatever JACKASS WE KNOW IT WE DONT OWN IT SO STOP STARING!!!" na-chan is laughing at me -sigh-

**  
Summary-V-day isn't one of kagome's favoirte she gets into a fight with her no so secret love fight like cats and this v-day is happens when you sprinkle a little bit of crazyness from Kagome's cousin diana in to it.**

**Easy………..**

**You get an kick ass Valatine's day…….**

**

* * *

****  
Kagome's P.O.V.**

It was a normal day in the Higurashi house grandpa was cleaning, mom was cooking and I was laying on my bed peacefully until my annoying brother came.

"KAGOME!!!! Wake up Sango is outside!!!!" Souta my younger brother yelled as he threw himself on top of me

"Shut up!! And get off!!! You are heavy!!!" I yelled at him as I push him and he fell from bed

He glare at me " what am I suppose to say to Sango then!?!? And don't push me like that again now my butt hurts" he whined as he stood up

I laughed at his face " well then you didn't had to come like that to my room and over that throw yourself on me and tell Sango to come up im to lazy.." I said to him as I took my bed sheets and turned around to continue my beauty sleep

"you will regret it" I heard him mutter

I shrugged is not like is Christmas or New Years or her Birthday or mine or Valentines day_…..'wait…what day is today' _I stood up from my bed annoyed and worried and looked at my calendar _'oh no' _I was about to close my door when

"KAGOME!!! IS VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!" Sango yelled as she busted in my room

I fell backwards on the floor and hit my head with something _'what the hell'_ I looked at her and rolled my eyes

Sango pulled me up I sighed "good morning to you to Sango" I said as I walked to my bathroom to get ready _'there goes my beauty sleep im going to kill Souta for not telling me she can be so annoying on important dates only because of the presents…'_

"Kagome why are you not dress!! I told you we have to get to school early!! And where is my present!!! Wait don't tell me let me look for your clothes!!" Sango said and rushed to my closet

"Sango I don't want anything pink or white" I said as I finished getting ready

I took a shower and picked something out of my dresser. I had just as many clothes in here than my walk in closet. I picked out something stylist but sexy. In the corner of my eye I could see Sango still picking clothes and tossing them aside. I smiled as I finally picked something out.

A tank top and skirt. The shirt hugged my form tightly in all the right places. I had a tank top on that was clearly sleeveless. Puppy wove was in cursive letters written in silver glitter. In the back of my shirt i had a tear in the form of a medium size heart. I had on a black silk skirt with a slight silt and a red heart on the side. With matching black lace sandals. For touch ups I put on some sugar pink lipgloss. And silver heart shaped earrings.

I tapped Sango on her shoulder. She made an annoyed grunt an turned around.

"umm…Kags? when did you got dressed? And here I was looking for clothes" she sighed as she looked at me up and down

"You look hot in that Kags" Sango said to me I smiled at her

I look at Sango and she gave me thumbs up I nodded took my stuff and went out say bye to my family lucky the bastard brother of mine isn't here…. _'lucky Sango forgot what day is today at least for now….'_

I drove to school we parked and went inside to put our stuff in the lockers I was finishing when Sango appeared again _'here we go' _

"Kagome!!! I totally forgot where is my present?!!?" Sango asked/whine or both asked whining (lol)

I rolled my eyes "Sango where is MY present?" I asked at her amused she stared at me for a while then it clicked to her "Oooooooh!!! Your present yeah got it don't move be right back!!" she ran to her locker and I took my chance and ran to my classroom well would have enter it if an annoying pest wouldn't have got in my way _'just my luck' ._

There on all his glory stood the best friend of my best friends boyfriend the major jerkass which may I mention look so hot in that clothes.. _'what am I thinking?!?!'_

He stared at me with those beautiful golden eyes which by the way go so well with the silver locks of his and that cute smirk he has and…. _'WHAT THE HELL KAGOME HIGURASHI!! YOUR DROOLING OVER THAT LORD JERKASS LIKE A FUCKING HORNY SCHOOL GIRL! DON'T TELL ME YOUR………………..whipped.' ''_WHAT NO!?' _'Then stop drooling……..you little vixen.''_I shook my head my conscience can be creepy if it wants to.

I looked at him once again and he had the smirk alright but what got me shocked was the amusement in his eyes _'ugh.. the bastard' _I stood up

"Well hello there Major Jerkass how are you this annoyingly morning? Oh happy day to you to" I smiled at him my sweet innocent smile….if it wouldn't have twitch it would had pass great as liar which im not so I put my annoyed face

"Hello to you to Wench and why the remark? I know you are dying to have me" he grin at me wickedly I shudder

"Well I-" I got interrupted by a loud "Kagome" and a crash. Then someone rapped there arms around me pulling me tightly towards them. This could only mean one person………

Inuyasha looked amused and I looked annoyed "DIANA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!" I tried to push my hyper cousin off of me but she hugged me tightly I looked down at her

''IM SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE KAGOME_CHAN!!! I was so freaked out by this school. A guy actually asked me to bear his children and rubbed my ass!!!! I had to kick his! Oh and some of these girls here are just mean ass sluts! Can you believe I had to walk ALL over the damn school to find my schedule thingy. An this person!''Diana started to say. She pulled on a piece of paper. _Principal Kaede.'_it read.''I AM so lost……….Kagome! Mind helping you dear sweet cousin before she goes insane….''Diana said clinging to my arm crying play tears.

I sighed well it will be fun to have her here "Diana" I said stubbornly she looked at me and I pointed to the door in front of us "that's the principals office" I said and push her away from me "when you get a free period look for me so we can talk now I have to go running from Sango" I said as I run away leaving her confused with an amused Inuyasha.

* * *

**  
Diana & Inuyasha**

Diana clean her tears and looked at Inuyasha which was looking at Kagome's retreating figure "you know…." Diana started gaining the boy's attention "I know that you like her that's why I came here…" he looked at her stunned "I mean Kagome I think she like's you too since I come to this school almost everyday I know it pretty well….im amazed she bought that" Diana said as if nothing Inuyasha was still speechless Diana smirked at him "need some help with her?" Diana asked with her mischievous eyes.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I ran away and went to my classroom just in time for the bell I sat down on my sit and laughed to myself _'Wonder what Diana was planning the girl think she knows everything….hope she doesn't do anything stupid..' _I sighed today is going to be a long day wonder what Sango's expression will be…

* * *

**  
Sango's P.O.V.**

I ran back to my locker and took Kags present with me knowing her she already ran to her classroom so I will just give it to her on lunch brake _'I think we only have half of the classes today because of the party and all oh well'_

I sat on my chair in the classroom taking notes when necessary when the teacher went to the door

"Sango Taijiya theres something here for you come here please and take your things your are excuse of this and the next class" the teacher said to me I was surprise but did as was told

When I got out of the class there stood Miroku my boyfriend with a huge basket of chocolates balloons and a huge Plushy cat like with black markings really cute…(readers im not good describing so yeah…) I stared at Miroku wide eyed he smiled at me and gave me a melting like kiss a hug and the basket "happy valentines my love" he whispered at me I stared at my basket which was on my hand put it on the floor took a huge breath and squealed my breath out when I finish Miroku was laughing hard on the floor and the teacher was looking at me weirdly I laugh and threw myself at the standing Miroku which when I did fell with me on his hands

"You finish Sango?" he asked me I nodded with a huge grin on my face he pull me up and blind my eyes "ok then I'll take you now"

"umm…Miroku where are you taking me?" I asked him confused as we walk

"well you will see now" I open my eyes when he removed his hands and gasp we were on front the office there stood my little brother Kohaku with another basket but this one had a real life kitten like the one Miroku gave me

I started crying of happiness "Kohaku? What are you doing here?" I asked him not daring to walk

"Well….Kagome payed me to bring you her present" he grin at me and handed me the kitten "her name is Kirara, Kagome though it was a cute name so she gave it to her" He wave at me and walked away

"oh….my…GOD!!!" I ran as fast as I could with Miroku trailing behind with the basket at his hand

* * *

**Kagome's p.o.v.**

I knew Sango received her present from Miroku when I heard the squeal of her I laughed at the teacher annoyed expression

I waited a few minutes when I hear my name I shrank on my sit

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bang in the middle of the class and went to me. She pulled me to her and hugged me with one arm while the other hold Kirara

"OH GOD KAGOME!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" she continue saying how much she loved me until the teacher interrupt us

"Miss Sango I know you are happy and all but you just interrupted my class mind if you leave?" the teacher asked annoyed

"Beat it Naraku is valentines day don't be so annoying" sango said as she pull me with her I rolled my eyes but laugh all the while

We were at lunch Sango, Miroku, Kirara and me all together we didn't took any other class we just ate chocolates and exchange the presents when Diana and an unwilling Inuyasha came I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment I excused myself after a while to go to the bathroom and breath some fresh air the last didn't say it out loud I cant be near the jerkass to much I don't know why…

* * *

**Group's P.O.V.**

After Kagome left we all got into a tight circle Inuyasha looked annoyed and both Sango and Miroku looked amused "ok I need your guys help" Diana said to them and started babbling on her plan they all nodded except Inuyasha

"and you think that will work? And why do you even bother I don't even love that wench who would!?!" he asked annoyed

Everyone stared at him like he was an alien "You are the one!!" they all yelled in unison "feh" was all he could say as he blushed

"And it will work I saw it in on one of the Looney Tunes show!!" they stared at her weirdly "WHAT!?! IS MY FAV SHOW GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?!!"

They all shook their heads but nodded none the less

* * *

**  
Kagome's P.O.V.**

When I came back and looked at them they were all smiling -except jerkass mind you- I shrugged and continue my day after a while Inuyasha excused himself everyone nodded if im right I swear I saw a hint of excitement on Diana but ignored it Sango and Miroku left together after that saying something about a date _'as if the will probably go to the janitors closet or something…'_

I shrugged then looked at Diana "uh…got to go?" I knew when Diana looks at me like that she wants info on something

"you better not kags we need to talk NOW or you know I will make it harder" Diana said staring at me intently I only nodded and sigh

"ok so right into the point" she said I look at her with my water bottle at hand "do you like Inuyasha?" she asked me I was drinking when she say it so I try no to throw water at her even after that I only looked at her stunned

"wh-what do you mean!?" I asked at her stuttering a bit

She smiled at me "don't lie to my cuz I know you and every time he looked somewhere you look at him and blushed" she said in as a matter-in-fact tone

"I did?" _'god kagome can you get any more obvious!!!'_

She smiled at me knowingly I look at the floor but nodded slowly none the less she laughed at me and hugged me "good if not the plan wouldn't have worked" she whispered to me

"What plan!?" she only shook her head laughing and stood up and walked away "you'll see" was the last thing she said

* * *

**Three hours later**

Ive been waiting and ambushed since Diana say that to me but when the party started forgot all about it I went in looking for Sango or Miroku or hell even Inuyasha for crying out loud havent seen them since lunch and that got me worried I look everywhere in the party for them after almost 2 hours of search I gave up I was walking out when Hojo annoying guy huge crush on me until last year when Kanna came to school came to me I look at him "Hey Kagome someone gave me something for you but don't know him or the name only told me to give this to you" he handed me a box and walked out.

I walked out to and sat on one of the benches close to the wall I looked at the box and open it I gasp the box wasn't big it was a jewelry size inside was a silver necklace really simple but had a heart draw with red rubies an arrow in diamonds and the letter K in the middle with emeralds

"wow…who would buy me something so expensive" I asked myself out loud

"who would indeed" the annoying voice of jerkass sounded next to me

I looked up and there he was smirking at me then he stared at the necklace "so you won someone's heart finally? Who would be crazy enough to fall in love with a wench like you?" he asked as he took the necklace and stared at it

I stared at him "Inuyasha I was looking for you earlier where were you?" I asked him he looked at him with a raised eyebrow "you were looking for me?" he smirked and pull me to him "what for?" he whispered to me which sent shivers down my back " I uh…was looking for….Sango and…would you mind" I asked as I pushed him off me

He chuckled and stared at me with those eyes I fell in love with "I was looking for Sango or Miroku since I couldn't find them I was looking for you to ask if you knew where were they" I told him in a rushed he looked at me with a thinking expression

"I don't know I just came back I wasn't even in school remember I said I was going to do something?" he asked looking at me weirdly

"oh right….hey I know you hate me and all but since we are having a social moment do you mind putting me the necklace?" I asked at him sweetly he sighed then chuckled "not at all and I don't hate you so you know" he muttered but I heard him I smiled a little after I turned around

"don't you now? Wonder If its true…" I whispered he stop what he was doing

"what do you mean wench?" He asked

I shrugged "you say you don't hate me but you always pick a fight with me is annoying you know" I said without thinking then put my hands on my mouth _'what am I thinking!! Your not suppose to say that'_

To my surprise he chuckled he closed my necklace and push me to the wall me facing him now

"I know is annoying that's why I do it and don't tell me crap like that I know you enjoy fighting with me as much as I do" he said to me staring intently with those shiny golden eyes _'I could just melt…wait what did he said! He enjoy it to!?! And whats with the position not that I mind but…'_

"You enjoy fighting with me?" I asked innocently and sweetly at him

I swear I heard a rumble in his chest but I ignored it and stared at him he look so hot like that he didn't reply but didn't move either I sighed I pushed him from me a little but he didn't move I looked at him questionly but he had that annoying but hot smirk on his face "Inuyasha?"

"Afraid of me wench?" he whispered to me in my ear which send shivers through my body

"as if jerkass" I reply weakly he chuckled and push me harder to the wall I whimper

"Kagome….do you hate me?" he asked me with hurt in his eyes I gasp I have never seen him like that

"how could I?" I whispered before thinking. He looked shocked and then look down I couldn't see his face which make me uncomfortable "why?" he said

"why what?"

"why don't you hate me? Why do you treat me like this? Why do you treat me normal?" he asked with hurt in his voice

He had loosen his grip on me by then I looked at him he looked hurt I did what we both less expected…

I hugged him tightly I was stunned at first but then I buried my face to his chest.

He returned the hug and laughed lightly "you know we are suppose to fight not hug" I heard him say I shook my head no and look up at him he had a small smile on his face I took a deep breath and kiss him…hard…he didn't move he was stunned he was shock I know but I couldn't help it I ran…I heard him calling me but I didn't stop I ran home nobody was home they told me mom and gramps were going to visit some relatives in the next city and Souta was going to stay at some friends house so I was alone here.

I went upstairs and threw myself to bed I was shocked, sad, happy, horror stuck, men I didn't knew what to think one moment im hugging him for support and the other one im kissing him then running….I blew it…I totally blew the guy im head over heals the little chance I had to have him hear me I ruin it by some stupid kiss this is unbelievable I sighed at myself I wouldn't cry no I wont cry because of this

I took my bath stuff and went in to have a loooong bath. I went in prepare my bubble bath and when I was about to get in I heard the door knock. I cursed my damn luck took my towel and went downstairs to check who was it. When I look through the doors whole I saw no one so I shrugged and went upstairs.

I was passing my room when I heard a click I though I was crazy but went to check none the less. I walked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary I walked to the middle of my room (huge room ya know) and look around I saw nothing when I was about to looked into my closet I heard the door close.

I turned around and gasped there stood the fucking love of my life and I was in a fucking towel and….

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here!!" I yelled at him as I walked to my closet to take some clothes. I didn't make it… he walked to me and push me to the wall near the bed

"I think I called you at school and you ignored me wench" he hissed at me I whimper and he loose his hold a little but push me hard at the wall and made me look at him a close my eyes.

I swear I could feel the intensity on his eyes I knew he was mad but I couldn't afford to look at his face I…I was scared but…I open my eyes and look at him "why are you in my house if you are so mad at me?" I asked whispering but I know he could hear me.

His eyes widen a little then stared at me I was about to ask him again if not for those sexy and delicious lips of him on my mouth I gasp and he took the chance and slip his tongue inside I moan and he purred. I didn't hold much I took my chance and slip my tongue to his mouth I didn't miss anything he moan as did I we fight for dominance but he won. I wasn't experienced in this so of course he would win. We both gasped for air when we got apart he didn't let me go and I was still in the fucking towel naked!!

He stared at my flushed face and smirked "who say I was mad at you wench? I was only a little upset because you left without me tasting you" he said hotly on my ear I blush but didn't get to reply as he push his lips to mine again. I couldn't control it my body responded to all his touches he started trailing wet kisses from my mouth to my throat to my chest and up again he stopped at my ear "Kagome would you like to have some fun with me?" I couldn't reply I couldn't even breath right I didn't even got a chance anyways he put his lips in mine again and this time my legs found his waist.

I put my arms around his neck and press myself hard at him as he kissed me hard I was moaning he was just so hot and he was kissing me like so wonderful I couldn't help it.. He had one of his hands on my neck the other one…uhmm….'_where is the other one?' _

He smirked at me when he pumped his fingers into me I moaned his name he purred and kiss me harder as hi pump his fingers in and out of me I rubbed his ears while he trail kissed along my jaw neck and breast he suddenly stop.

I whimpered he chuckled but he pull me to bed my towel fell and I cover myself with my hands. He growled at me which I found quite hot and put himself on top of me move my hands and stared at me. I could feel the blush on my face he had such intensity and lust fill eyes I couldn't help it. H e took his shirt off untied his pants and went for my mouth as he slowly caressed my breast with both hands hardening my nipples I moaned his name which make him do it faster. He then started going down until he could put his mouth on one of my nipples he sucked it hard and bit it while his other hand pumped in and out of me I was moaning loud I couldn't stop I took one of my pillows and drop it on my face and held it tight. He stop his motions and look at me amused I stared at him mad because he stopped when I was about to say something he let his pants fall….he didn't had underwear on….omg…I swear

I couldn't breath he…I…well….I don't have words for it…I just shook my head and looked at him which was chuckling because of my expression I assume "You are so annoying" was my intelligent remark.

He smirked "oh but you love me like that" he said in a jokingly kind of way

I looked at him and smirked "unfortunately I do" he was on top of me about to kiss me when he stop and looked at me surprised then smiled "unfortunately I do too" and then he kissed me and push himself into me. I couldn't even make a new remark he didn't even let myself get surprise he sealed my scream of pain with a kiss and stop moving until I could get use to him. He licked my tears and kissed me again when I moaned he continued pumping in and out…in and out at a pace which was driving me insane.

"Inu…harder" I moaned he growled but complied I was going insane I couldn't hold it I was holding my bed sheets so hard I though I was going to tear them but I didn't care "faster inu….deeper harder more…" I moaned over and over and he complied every time I was happy I was moaning his name at one poin the started moaning mine which make me excited suddenly I put my legs on his waist and pressed hard.

That make him lose his breath for an instant which was what I needed I had a wicked idea and complied to it. I don't know how I did it or how I got the strength but he ended under me with a shock expression. I smirked at him and starting moving he moaned my name as I got faster after what looked like an eternity of me in and out of him we came at the same time I collapse on his chest and he pull the sheets of the bed on us.

"that was amazing" I heard him mutter I smiled and looked at him "you are too you know and to answer your question I treat you like normal because you are normal to me you are the most amazing person I have ever met and I know we fight which I have to agree I enjoy" I say and he chuckled besides me "you are not like the other guys you care, you love, you accept your mistakes, you are the most stubborn jerkass in the whole world and I wouldn't have it any other way I love you of who you are of how you are and I don't want you any other way I love you like this and I really do" I told him sincerely as I kiss him

"thank you Kagome Im really glad I fell in love with you and no one else" he whispered to me as he kissed me

"I love you jerkass"

"I love you to wench" he whispered

I smirk at him "so…..want another round?" I asked him with a mischievous look

"Sure why not" he told me as he sat up

"you know….before you came I was preparing my bath….I wonder if its ready" I told him as I sat besides him

"well we have to check it now don't we" he said as he pulled me up and started walking to the bathroom

"you coming?"he asked me I smiled at him

"always" he smiled at him and I did to _'now…the bath…'_

* * *

**Yen: ok I did this so I could have somewhere to tell you guys how sorry I am for not uploading N.O.P. or D.D. I am really sorry and I will upload tomorrow both probably finish N.O.P but not sure anyways....  
**

**  
Roxy: hey why am I not here!!**

**  
Diana:Because your annoying and we don't like you………..Well I don't.*smiles innocently***

**  
Na-chan:Now Diana! Don't say that outloud!**

**  
Yen: ok ok don't fight chillax!!**

**  
Diana:What! Roxy is annoying…………**

**  
Roxy:WHAT!? How can you say I took your secret chocolate stash you cant have it all to your self!**

**  
Diana:AND BROKE MY RADIO!**

**  
Roxy:I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! YOU WERE SICK AND I WANTED TO SOOTH YOU WITH RELAXING MUSIC!**

**  
Diana:Yeah sure making a mess that kagome kindly to clean up!**

**  
Kagome:Actually you made me……..**

**  
Diana:*whispers* now isn't the time for that statement………THAT WAS NOT VERY HELPFUL!**

**  
Kagome sighs.**

**  
Roxy and Diana fight in background.**

**  
Na-chan:You know they could go on forever……..hmmm I better make popcorn and chicken wings.**

**  
Yen: -rolls eyes- whatever you say they love each other I know that much**

**  
Roxy & Diana : I don't like her!!!**

**  
Started fighting again  
**

**Na-chan & Yen :-rolls eyes- whatever girls *laugh at each o****ther* REVIEW PPL!!!!**

**  
Yen-chan: oh guys mmm...na-chan will probably make a sequel of this so check her profile if not i'll let you know -winks- l8er lol  
**


End file.
